Broken Wings
by bookwormer1986
Summary: This is my first fic, set after Breaking Dawn and the first four max ride books. contains spoilers for both series. I know that its been done alot but I hope mine is at least somewhat original.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot to this story**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but my family and few close friends call me Nessie, today is my eighth birthday. It will also be my first day in grade ten. You see I may only be eight but I have the appearance of a seventeen year old, being half vampire. My mom and dad home schooled me while I grew. Now becoming frozen at looking seventeen I can start school. My family and I moved out of forks four years ago because people were really getting curious about my family not getting any older which could cause a lot of problems. So we moved up to a small town in the Yukon.

After a year of not growing my parents decided it was time to enroll me in my first year of high school. Because I am technically only eight my parents have been staying home with me which I didn't like sometimes because they still treated me like a normal child my age but I have been able to take care of myself for a while now. So today will be my first day but joining me will be my werewolf boyfriend Jacob who I have known literally my whole life he is one of the few wolves that can actually get along with my vampire family but that's probably because we have a bond due to him imprinting on me as a baby, as well as my aunt Alice and my parents. My aunt rose and uncles Emmett and Jasper had started school last year.

I finished getting ready quickly and went downstairs to find the others waiting for me. After a few minutes we were out the door and getting into my parents car which was a fairly tight fit because of Jacobs massive size. At school my dad and I were going to be twins because we were physically the same age and looked to much alike not to be closely related. My mom was going to be a new adopted sister and go by her maiden name Swan. Alice would be still going as Alice Cullen. Jacob would just be himself because he had a different last name and didn't look related at all but would still be an adopted sibling. I think this is going to get tricky remembering to keep how mom and dad are actually related to me a secret the last thing we need is people finding out that there school has a bunch of supernatural people enrolled.

At the main office we all got our schedules and a map of the school Carlisle made sure we had most of our classes with our partners and we all had lunch at the same time. Classes went by fairly well but Jacob kept getting irritated when guys stared at me or asked me out. I guess people weren't scared of me the way they were of the rest of my family who they tended to avoid like the plague, which is how they prefer it.

Finally lunch came and all eight of us met at the cafeteria doors the six full vampires went to get their 'props' I went to get my bit of food I would eat and Jacob as usual piled his tray with food. We went to sit in a secluded area of the cafeteria to spend the lunch hour. That's when I noticed them. They where sitting of on the opposite side of the cafeteria. They looked ready to spring into a fight because they where very tense and alert, they also had full trays of food similar to Jacobs was but not quite as much. The funny thing was they were all thin, also there heartbeats were abnormally fast.

_Dad did you notice the three people sitting one the other side of the cafeteria?_ He nodded slightly and I decided it was best to wait until we where alone before i brought it up to the others. "What's going on?" my mom asked noticing my dads nod to me. I just replied "later". Something was defiantly strange about these three people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Maximum ride I do own the unknown characters though**

After lunch I had Phys. Ed. Jacob didn't have this class with me. When I went to get changed i seen that the girl from the group I noticed at lunch shared my class. I decided to try to talk to her she seemed really tense now though so i figured that its not a good time, So I just went out into the gym.

The teacher Ms. Nelson told us to partner up for tennis. I decided to ask her to be my partner when I seen that neither of her friends where in the class with her, that way I could at least introduce myself and the worst that could happen was she could say no. "Hi" I said after walking up to her I'm Renessmee do you have a partner yet? "No" she stated simply "my names Max". Gym went rather well Max was very athletic and I was glad she actually proved to be a challenge and at the end of class had beat me by ten points.

At the end of the day I met up with the others to go home. When we got back home I expressed my concerns about the three from lunch.

"Did anyone else notice the three siting on the other side of the cafeteria?" I asked.

"I think that we all noticed them Nessie" said Jacob

Everyone nodded to confirm that they had seen them so I continued.

" They all had fairly fast heartbeats which was what got my attention nobody's heart should beat like that unless they just got done running, they also had a lot of of food for being there size. The girl was in my gym class and I found out her name was max. I partnered with her for tennis and she was able to beat me by ten points, I was surprised at how easy it seamed to be for her." I said

"I don't think that there is any problem considering they are obviously not vampires and they pose no threat to us. Although strangely I couldn't hear their thoughts it is different than with Bella though it seems they have a lot of practice putting up a blank wall to keep their thoughts to themselves its like they have lived with a mind reader for a long time. I think that we should keep an eye out just to be safe." my dad said.

We had all decided to go play baseball in the field that we found ten miles away from any town or houses.

Just as we were finishing getting ready to go the doorbell rang.

"Renesmee can you get that please" my mom asked

The doorbell rang again a few times before I got to the door when I opened the door I was looking at a group of tall dark-skinned, dark-haired, well-built boys that were all too familiar to me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!" they shouted in unison.

"Guys!" I screeched, leaping into the group. "EmbryQuilSethCollinBrady!" I took a deep breath and finished the last two. "Imbar! Michael!" I hugged each one in their turn, but froze when I saw who was standing behind them all, apparently trying to surprise me. It worked.

"LEAH!" I squealed, tackling my best friend to the ground in a monstrous bear-hug.

"Nessie can't breath" she said

"Oh! Sorry." I said getting off her to let her up off the ground

"What are you all doing here" I asked still very excited to see them all

"We thought we would come up to surprise you for your birthday" Imbar told me

"We were just about to head out to play baseball if you want to join us" I told them

"Alright lets go I think we have even teams' wolves against vampires" Seth said

With that all seventeen of us headed out to the baseball field it only took a few minutes to get their because we all ran.

**Max's POV**

After another of our forced days at school I met up with Fang and Iggy to go get the younger kids from the middle school on the way I decided to talk about what they thought of the new kids at school.

"Hey did anyone find anything suspicious about the new kids" I asked

"No" Iggy replied

Fang just shook his head

"Well I had one of them in Phys. Ed. and I really had to try to beat her. I don't think I have ever had to play that hard before but I was not going to let her know that" I said

"Well I can hardly call that suspicious behavior Max I think your just paranoid." Fang told me.

"So neither of you guys thought that they ware even just a little weird?" I asked

"So now there weird Max I think you need to relax a little" Iggy said

We stopped our conversation once we got to the younger kids school mainly because we didn't want to worry them about what was probably me being 'paranoid'.

"Hey guys" I heard Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy say at the same time.

"Hey how was school" I asked, they all loved going to school unlike Fang, Iggy, and Me.

"School was great its so much fun and I can always find new people to hang out with the only problem is we cant all be in the same school I really wish they had more grades in the high school be—" "nudge take a breath we all know you miss us" Iggy stated smirking.

"Okay guys lets go home" I said to my five flock members and the closest family I have

"Max can we fly home I would really like to stretch my wings" Angel asked me

"Can we Max we haven't been flying for awhile" Gazzy said

"Alright no need to gang up on me" I said jokingly when I seen Nudge was going to ask as well.

We went behind the school so no one would see us and we all unfurled our wings and took off heading home.

After about five minutes of flying I heard what sounded like thunder coming from the direction of the high school I turned to were Iggy was flying beside me.

"Iggy what did you do?" I asked him

"Nothing!" he replied innocently.

"Sure you didn't, what was that noise from the direction we just came from then" I asked him.

"How should I know" he said

"Maybe we should go check it out, Max" Fang said

"Let's go." I said to the flock


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride or Twilight series. I do own Imbar and Michael, though. **

**Edwards POV**

We had split into our teams and had the game going well. My turn at bat came up and I stepped up to the plate. As Imbar readied himself for the pitch, I decided to have a little fun. Timing carefully, I swung my bat upwards as hard as I could and sent the ball straight into the sky like a missile.

I heard cries of protest from in the field.

"You can't do that!" Michael complained, almost whining. "That's a foul shot and you know it!"

"Michael," Seth corrected, "foul shots are in basketball."

"It's still illegal!"

"So sue me," I said, dropping the bat and starting at a light jog around the diamond, just to rub it in.

"I think the ball is going to hit one of those birds," my brother Emmett said to no one in particular, pointing to the flock of birds that were straight above us.

We all looked up to see the flock of six particularly large birds, and sure enough, the ball was headed straight for the big black one.

**Max's POV**

We flew for a few minutes before coming to a large field where seventeen people were playing ball. I was still wondering where the boom came from because there was just a bunch of people playing ball. It was then that I noticed one in particular looked familiar. _Wait, is that_… "Renesmee?" I said her name out loud without meaning to

"What about her?" Fang said, looking at me strangely.

"Isn't that Renesmee Cullen down there playing ball?" I asked, pointing down at the one I believed was her.

Fang looked down before replying "Could be."

"Who's Remesnee?" Angel asked in her usual sweet voice.

"That's _Renesmee_, hon, and she's one of my classmates," I told her before turning back to Fang. "So…Would that be her family down there?"

"Could be."

I rolled my eyes at his simplicity and turned my attention back to the game. We all decided to watch the game for a few minutes when one who looked like Renesmee stepped up to bat. The only one who wanted to leave was Iggy, I can imagine he was pretty bored hovering in mid-air to watch a baseball game he couldn't see.

The bronze-haired guy at bat waited until the ball had reached him before swinging and hitting the ball straight into the air (which was pretty strange and, if I remember right, a foul ball). He casually dropped his bat and started jogging around the bases, but stopped and looked up just as all the others did. Their attention had turned to…us.

And then I noticed something in the corner of my eye; the baseball was still flying in the air, shooting straight up like a missile.

And Fang was directly in its path.

"Fang, look out!" I shouted, pointing to the ball that was coming up fast.

"What?" he said, following my finger until he was looking straight down at the ball. A look of confusion flashed across his face. "What the—"

That was as for as he got, for as soon as the words left his mouth, the flying baseball connected with his forehead and bounced off. I watched in horror as his head snapped back with the blow and his eyes closed. In the next second, he was dropping like an anvil towards the ground a thousand feet below.

"Fang!" the flock screamed in unison. I motioned the younger kids to stay put before diving for Fang with Iggy close behind me. We dove below him then flew slightly upwards to catch him. After we caught him, we flew to a far side of the field to set him down.

**Edwards****POV**

As my family and the wolf pack watched the ball flying at the large black bird I noticed that there was something odd about the birds, they were shaped wrong…almost human looking. As the ball made contact I said "I don't think those are birds." The one that got hit started falling and the other two largest ones flew down and expertly caught the injured one before flying off to the far side of the field and landing. I saw then that the 'birds' were humans with wings. I started to head over to offer my help, seeing how it was my fault the person was hurt.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked me.

"I'm going to see if they need any help. I hurt some unsuspecting person so I'm going to help them if I can. Is anyone else coming?" I asked my family and the pack.

"I'm coming too; they may need a doctor," my father said.

My wife and daughter also decided to come as well as Jacob, of course. He hardly leaves Nessie's side now. The rest of them decided to stay behind and wait for us to come back.

**Max's POV**

Just before Iggy and I landed, Fang had started to come around. We set him on the ground carefully, and a few moments later, he moaned quietly and his eyes flickered open.

"Fang, are you alright?" Iggy asked him.

I saw a small group of people heading toward us, including the guy that had hit the ball. Fang sat up, looking a little dizzy, and also noticed them.

"Not yet," he growled, clambering to his feet, "but I will be."

Disobeying orders, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel followed us down and landed beside us. We all folded our wings and tucked them back into their special grooves in our backs; like _that_ would help. These guys would already know about our wings seeing as they would have seen us all land. I seen that it _was_ Renesmee that I had seen playing ball. There was her and a few of her adopted siblings, and a man that I had never seen before but assumed it was an older brother. I saw Fang tense a little as the group got closer but before I could stop him, he snapped his wings open and pushed off the ground and towards the approaching group, taking the bronze haired boy by surprise in—quite literally—a _flying _tackle.

**Edwards POV**

As we approached the group of six winged people Nessie said in a whisper, "That's Max and her two friends from school. I don't know who the younger ones are though. I suspected something different about Max and her friends but not the wings."

Since I was somehow blocked from their minds, before I knew what was happening the dark haired boy had opened his huge wings and was suddenly flying at me with incredible speed, a look of death on his face. I had to remember to keep my cool and act human and try not to let him hit me so he wouldn't get hurt. This was not going to be easy.

When his body slammed into me, I was surprised to find that it had actually…hurt. I made a split-second decision to fight back using only a small amount of my strength on him. I was on the ground at this point, with the bird kid hovering over me, and I kicked him in the stomach hard enough to leave a bruise but no permanent damage. It did, however, cause him to fly backwards through the air, and I don't mean with his wings. He hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet looking shocked that I had hurt him so easily, then came at me again.

This time I was able to dodge it, and then I landed a punch to his ribs as he went by. It went on like this for a minute; us exchanging blows. I was careful to not hit his head, though, and I let him get a few blows in because he was obviously very mad at me right now, and I figured that this way he could get his anger out and we could talk civilly and I could apologize for the baseball incident.

After a few minutes of fighting he surprisingly started to really hurt me. I was surprised that the he was still going strong; he hadn't faltered once in the fight and I was amazed he was outlasting me. I didn't even seem to be hurting him at all. If I was he certainly wasn't showing it I decided to try to pin him because I was starting to think he wouldn't stop on his own; he would die before giving up. I decided that I needed to end it now. Using my speed, I dodged him when he charged at me again and then pushed him to the ground. I grabbed his arms, pulling them behind and holding them there with a bit more strength then I had been using, pinning his wings to his back.

"Calm down," I managed to get out before I was tackled again, this time by Max. I landed on my back with Max sitting on my chest, and before I could protest, I felt her fist make contact with my jaw. Again and again and again.

Between punches, I heard her grunting, "Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Family!"

"A little help, please?" I said. By this time, the rest of my family and the pack had come over to see what was taking so long.

A few seconds later I saw Emmett running at a human pace and tacked Max, putting her in gentle arm lock just enough to keep her away from me. The boy looked ready to start fighting again when my father spoke up.

"That's enough, Emmet let her go." When Emmett let go she spun around and cracked him in the jaw with her elbow. He then automatically reacted by cuffing her cheek. When Emmett hit her, the boy that started the fight became extremely angry and flew up into the air and dive bombed at Emmet, then just before he made contact he maneuvered around and used the force of the fall in a kick to Emmett's gut.

When Emmett got kicked the rest of the bird kids except the small blond girl joined in the fight. Carlisle was trying to not fight the tall strawberry blond boy but was failing, Alice was fighting the African American girl, and Jasper was fighting the small blond boy.

**Carlisle's POV**

I tried to stop the fight when Emmett had that girl Max in an arm lock, but I just made it worse now most of the bird kids were fighting. I was attacked by the last of the older ones. As I was fighting him I noticed he didn't really look at me. He looked in my direction and to an ordinary person it would seem as though he was looking straight at them but I noticed he was slightly unfocused when he looked at me.

"Are you blind?" I asked him wanting to confirm my theory about his blindness.

"yup." He answered.

"How are you able to fight so well" at this point I was very curious as to how a blind kid could fight just as good as anyone else

"Just call me daredevil" he answered. I guess he wasn't going to tell me anything besides the fact that he was blind.

**Angel's POV**

when the rest of the flock went to help Max and Fang I decided to stay back and try out my new mind control power that I recently discovered but haven't had the opportunity to use because we had such a good hiding spot here. I decided to try it on the smaller boy that had hit Fang with the ball. So I focused my power on him and entered his mind when I did I discovered that he was also a mind reader this exercise could prove useful I then continued slowly taking over, he won't know what hit him.

**Edward's POV**

I was busy fighting when suddenly I started to lose control of myself, in a few seconds I felt like a puppet. I think I now know why the younger one stayed behind; the problem now was I had no control over my arms and legs. I found myself heading towards Carlisle and knew that she was going to use me to fight my own family, at least she didn't go for Jasper I'd probably be dead meat. I however did not want to fight my father.

"_Edward are you alright," _he asked me in his thoughts.

Before I had a chance to answer I found myself punching him quite hard in the face.

"Edward what are you doing?" Carlisle asked when he recovered from me hitting him.

"Sorry Carlisle it's not my fault, I could use some major help though I think one of them has a controlling power" I told him knowing my whole family would hear me.

"Could I get some help, please" I said looking at Jacob. He nodded and started over Seth and Leah following. They grabbed a hold of me and started pulling me away from the fight. I realized that if they stopped me from fighting then the girl would just pick another member of my family. Guys don't stop me stop the girl over their by herself she's the one doing this. They looked over in the direction that I told them to then started over.

**Max's POV**

Me and Fang were busy fighting the big guy and the bronze haired guy when I noticed angel off by herself I figured that she was doing one of her freaky mind powers I seen that I was right when the boy with bronze hair suddenly stopped and turned on the guy that Iggy was fighting.

After a minute I seen three of the big dark skinned people heading towards angel. I got Fangs attention and motioned in angel's direction we then stopped and flew towards angel, when we took off the others must have noticed because they landed a few seconds after us. We all took fighting stances and were ready to protect her, the others froze where they were.

"Everyone okay? I asked

"yup." They all answered

"Max." angel said having released her mind control.

"What hon." I replied

"I think we need to go now" she told me seriously.

"Why?" knowing that she may have inside info for us.

"They aren't normal humans; the one I took control over is a mind reader." When she said this the flock all looked at him.

"Did you find out anything else?" Fang asked her

"Only some names, the guy with bronze hair is Edward, the one that Iggy was fighting is Carlisle he's Edward's father, and one of the other guys' names is Jasper. We all agreed we needed to figure out what to do about the fact that these weird people now knew about us.

Another thing I found weird was the fact that a guy as young looking as Carlisle was Edward's father. Without another word we all unfurled our wings and took off toward my mother's home. She was going to be worried sick about us. I took one look back at the large group, they all looked very confused.

** I apologize for the wait but I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter. Thanks to my sister flightgirl I got through it she helped me through the few rough spots.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight I do own the plot. **

**Ms Martinez's POV**

I was starting to get worried about the flock it had been more than an hour since school ended and they hadn't got home yet they were never this late and I was worried that they had been attacked by some awful creatures and were severely hurt. We have been quite lucky so far to not been found by the School. The flock have all been going to school using fake names, and Ella was being home-schooled because she was not comfortable lying about her name. Before moving we all took every precaution possible so no one would find us, so far it's paid off we have been here for about two years and have yet to be attacked by anything from the school.

Just then I seen them land out back where I had been watching for them, I seen that Fang had a large nasty looking bruise on his forehead as well as a few smaller bruises on his face and arms it looked like he had been in a fight, the only one untouched was little Angel. I hurried outside to find out what happened, and find out if we would need to pack up and move again.

**Max's POV**

After flying for a few minutes we reached our home when we landed I seen mom running out and knew that she had seen our condition and was worried that we needed to move again.

"What happened?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Fang just got hit by a baseball then we got into a small fight with the guy's family that hit it." Angel told her.

"So you didn't get attacked by something from the school?" She asked us.

"No Mom. We just went to investigate an odd noise that we heard. Turns out it was just some people playing ball. I still can't figure out how they could have hit the ball hard enough to make a sound like thunder," I answered her.

We all started towards the house when I noticed Ella hadn't come out.

"Hey mom where's Ella?"

"She's over at the neighbors helping with some yard work today."

"Oh right. I forgot she did that sometimes"

Just then total came running out full speed towards angel.

"Angel, How was school today. Did you learn anything new?" He asked her.

"Yup I learned a lot today." She answered and continued on telling him what she learned at school that day, but I didn't pay attention to her conversation.

I instead turned to walk into the house. I turned to find Fang and Iggy following me in.

"You seem deep in thought about something Max". Fang said when we had got into the house. He really knew me to well.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about the Cullen's there is definitely something off about them, I mean Edwards father looked young enough to be his slightly older brother. They all kind of freak me out, and did you see the size of guys with them that looked native they were huge we wouldn't of had a chance if they had started fighting too. We used to be able to do much better in a fight then we did tonight."

"I agree with that we have let our training slack we've gotten to comfortable, maybe we should start having after school training to keep on top of our game." Iggy said

"That would be a very good idea, what do you think about it." Fang said looking at me.

"I agree, but we will start tomorrow it's getting late and we still haven't eaten anything and I am starving" I said turning to head back out to find out what mom made for supper.

**Bella's POV**

We definitely had an interesting day first we arranged to have Jacobs pack come up for a surprise party. Renesmee was so surprised when she opened the door and seen all them there. We had planned a big party for her but right now I don't know if anyone will be in the mood, after the fight and everything. I found it weird that Max and her family just took off in the middle of the fight.

"Anyone get any information from them?" I asked everyone.

"The little blond girl one must be the youngest because of the way they all went to protect her. She has some sort of very powerful mind control" Edward said.

The strawberry blond boy is blind." Carlisle told everyone.

This shocked everyone.

"How can that be possible he fought just as well as the others?" I stated.

"I don't know but it was almost like he could sense what I was going to do next and respond accordingly to it." he said.

I then turned to Jacobs's pack that had stayed silent while we were talking and asked them.

"Do any of you have observations to add?" I asked since they were practically family.

"No." they replied in unison.

I think that it's time to head home now, and try to enjoy the rest of the evening also its suppertime for the ones who eat." Carlisle stated.

"Oh." I said realizing how late it was "we really do need to get going we still have things to do at home"

**Nessies' POV**

My birthday was going great, well except for my family getting into a fight, Max probably won't ever speak to me again. We were heading back to our house probably to open gifts and have cake even though most of my family won't eat it its tradition. Then I would head to bed. I was not looking forward to tomorrow at all.

We got back to the house and I went inside turns out I was right my dad ran ahead and brought out quite a few gifts of differnt sizes.

"There must be at least one from every member of the family and the pack" I said staring at the pile of gifts on the table.

I wondered how and where they hid them all, I decided not to worry about it and went over to start opening the mound of gifts. After opening all my gifts my mom brought out a huge cake, it had two layers with white frosting and eight lit candles. After making a wish and blowing out the candles I cut the cake into ten pieces, they were rather large but with the amount that the pack could eat it was alright. I only ate half of mine before giving the rest of it to Jacob. By this time it was about ten thirty.

"It's getting late so I'm going to head up to bed now" I said to everyone. I then went upstairs to get ready for bed. I went to sleep thinking about Max and her family.

**Fangs POV**

After we all had something to eat and Dr. Martinez checked us all over to make sure we didn't have any serious injuries we all got ready for bed and then stacked fists something that I think will stick with us for a long time to come. Then we all went to bed I had a hard time getting to sleep though because I couldn't stop thinking about my life and how it could have been so different and how it could change at any second all it would take would be discovery by the wrong people. Their was also the fact that their was no way the Cullen's were normal humans max had good reason to have been suspicious of them and I stupidly brushed it off as her being paranoid when I should have noticed it as well. I decided to do a little investigating at school tomorrow, using my camouflaging to get some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot to this story.**

**Max's POV**

The next morning I woke up earlier than the others and I was stiff and a bit sore from the fight the previous day. I got dressed and went to wake up the rest of the flock.

During breakfast I asked how everyone was feeling after the fight. They all except angel replied with "Sore" or "stiff".

"Is everyone ready it's time to go," I asked the flock when the time came to leave for school.

"We're ready. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel said as they came to the door followed by Fang and Iggy.

"Are we flying today Max?" angel asked me.

"No, we need to lay really low for a while because we don't want to draw more attention to us after that little fight last night."

"Okay. That makes since I guess." She said disappointed.

After walking for a few minutes we reached the school that the younger ones were in. We dropped them off and continued to the high school.

**Fangs POV**

I was just finishing working out my plan for spying on the Cullens when we reached the school. I didn't want Max to know what I was planning so I decided to wait until after we dropped the younger ones at school that way I could avoid any chance that Angel would find out and tell Max. Max would not be happy about me trying to find out more info but I really had to know what they were because they were more than likely not fully human. When we got to the school Max left me and Iggy to go to her classes, me and Iggy had all our classes together so I could help him out if he needed it, which was rare.

When it was about fifteen minutes until lunch I got ready to leave because I needed to get to the cafeteria before the other students did to put my plan in action.

"Hey Ig," I whispered

"What" he whispered back

"Can you bring my bag to the cafeteria I'm going to miss the dismissal bell."

"Okay where are you going?"

"Washroom" I lied hoping he didn't catch it

With that I got up and went to the front of the room to where the teacher was.

"Nick can I help you?" Mr. Dawson asked me

"May I go to the washroom?" I asked faking sick hoping that I was being convincing enough." I'm not feeling that great."

"Yes go ahead" he replied.

I hurried out of the room to make my 'sickness' look more real. I then snuck to the cafeteria and snuck in making sure that I wasn't seen, being seen using my power would definitely bring unwanted attention. I decided to make myself comfortable on the window ledge behind the table that they sat at.

I sat in a comfortable position on the window sill. Over the past three years I had developed my ability so that now I could move some as long as I didn't make any sudden moves which would cause me to reveal myself immediately. I looked down slightly to see that I had faded blending into the window frame.

About two minutes later people started to come in and get their lunches. Soon Max and Iggy came in and got their lunches then sat down. I then saw the Cullen family coming over to their table. Show time.

Where everyone else was taking a seat at the table, to my horror, one of the biggest guys started heading straight at me. _Uh oh, _I thought, briefly worried that he knew I was there. Then with no warning the guy hopped up onto the ledge, and me.

"Oof!" I said before I could stop myself.

"What did you say something Jasper?" The big guy asked the blond guy sitting closest to him at the table

"No. I just got here Emmett." He said turning to face us. Well, he turned to face the guy that was sitting on me. I noticed that his face and down his neck had numerous scars that looked like crescent moons I wondered how a guy that young could be so scared up.

"Emmett are you alright?"Jasper asked

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" the guy named Emmett said

"I am getting strong pain waves from your direction." Jasper told him

"That's weird" Emmett stated.

_Great that guy Jasper must be some sort of empath _I thought to myself. I wondered if any of the others had abilities.

"Dad?" I looked around for Carlisle but didn't see him anywhere.

"Nessie you don't call me that at school remember? You never know who may be listening in." Edward told her.

_Wait a minute I thought she was his twin sister. Max needs to hear this._

"Oh right. Sorry, _Edward_. Have you been able to read Max and her friends at all yet?"She asked him.

"No, and it's even more frustrating than with Bella because they are consciously blocking their minds." He replied.

"This ledge is very uncomfortable" Emmett complained. Then started shifting around trying to get more comfortable, which in turn hurt me more.

Jasper groaned. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"I need to go hunting tonight, anyone else going to come?" he asked quietly like it was a really big secret, looking around the table.

Just then at the most inconvenient time I felt a very strong urge to sneeze. Great this was going to give me away. Just then I let out a huge sneeze which caused Emmett to jump up of me at the same time as me becoming visible again.

The group at the table just stared for a second, then suddenly the other big guy got up swiftly, came over to me grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me pretty hard into the wall.

"What was that?" he asked me sternly

"What was what?" I answered playing dumb to try to get out of this. The others had all gathered around to try to keep people from seeing what was going on he just slammed me into the wall again.

"Why were you spying on us? _How_ were you spying on us?"He asked trying different questions.

"Okay break it up" a couple teachers came over and separated us

"What's going here?"One of them asked.

"Nothing we just had a little disagreement" the guy that grabbed me lied easily. The teachers didn't look totally convinced but left it.

"Don't let it happen again." The teachers then left.

Before anyone else could say anything I noticed Max coming over she looked ticked. I was going to hear it when we were alone. She grabbed my arm and hauled me aside

"Nick Ride! What did you think you were doing!" she said when we were away from the Cullen's but still in earshot of some other students.

"Later, I'll tell you everything but not now. There are too many people around." I told her hoping that she would leave it at that, at least for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and my original characters. I want to say a thank you to all the people who have stuck with my story and have reviewed.**

**Max's POV**

What was he thinking, pulling a stunt like that? It was immature, reckless, stupid, idiotic, and just plain dumb! What if these people were part of some company that was controlled by Itex? He could have just blown any cover that we have here! We were able to leave everything to do with the School behind and start a new life without always having to wonder when or if something would attack us.

I was also worried because Iggy said that he had left class early because he wasn't feeling well. So after ten minutes into lunch and he still wasn't there we had no idea where he was. Then he sneezes from across the room by the Cullens!

I knew one thing: he had better have a good explanation what he did. I had found it hard to pay attention in my last two classes and now it was time for me to tell him how stupid he was for pulling a stunt like that. Iggy had some project that he was working on in the school library so I could talk to Fang in private, which is where I was headed right now.

When I seen him he was leaning against the wall by the door to his class, seemingly deep in thought about something. Maybe it was about whatever he heard at lunch. It didn't really matter; he was still going to hear it. He saw me coming and started walking over to meet me.

"Hey Max." he said like it was any other time.

"Do you realize how stupid and idiotic that stunt you pulled was!?" I hissed at him. "We have no idea who these people are! For all we know, they work for Itex! We have a good thing going here, Fang, and you may have ruined it! Did you even thi—" I had more to add but was cut off when he suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, pressing his lips against my own. I momentarily forgot that I was supposed to be yelling at him as my head started swimming, making me dizzy.

We were both so caught up in the moment that neither of us heard the quiet footsteps approaching.

"What are you two doing?" asked a familiar voice.

We both turned to come face to face with Edward. This was not good, no one at the school knew about our relationship. We thought it would be best considering we both had the last name Ride. This guy thought I was making out with my _brother_!

"We were having a _private_ discussion, if you really must know," Fang said to him, ice dripping from his voice. "Private means _you're not invited_."

I then noticed that I had moved around so that the wall behind me offered support, I must of done that when I was having my dizzy spell. We both turned to face Edward.

Edward raised his eyebrows in a mixture of disgust and disbelief. "A _discussion_?" he echoed. "That's the most passionate 'discussion' I've ever seen."

"What's it to ya?" I demanded, recovering a bit from my…spell…with Fang.

He stared at me, glanced at Fang, then muttered "And people think my family has problems." Without another word, Edward strode over and latched onto my left arm and Fang's right. He began marching us out of the library and down the hall.

"What are you doing? Let go of me, you freak!" I demanded, feeling a twinge of panic at the pit of my stomach. _An Eraser? Out here? Could be…he's handsome enough…_

"I'm sorry, but no. You two are coming with me. We need to talk." he replied.

I saw that he planned on taking us out of the school. Not gonna happen. I sent a quick glance over to Fang and he nodded. In perfect unison we both sent hard punches to his stomach, causing him to let go of us. We then immediately took off running down the hall.

"That kiss didn't change anything. You know that right." I said to him, matching him step-for-step.

"A guy can try, can't he?" he replied.

I glanced over my shoulder, expecting a dozen or so models to be trailing behind, growing fur and fangs and claws, with Edward leading them. So naturally, I was surprised to see that the halls were clear of any and all mutants. Well, besides us.

When I seen that no one was chasing us I slowed to a walk, Fang slowed down as well. I turned to him.

"So, did you learn anything interesting at lunch? I asked him

"Renessmee is apparently Edwards's daughter," he told me

"What, wait I thought they were twins? And how can he be her father, their same age." I stopped talking when I noticed he still had more to say"

"The blond guys name is jasper, his face and neck are covered in scars and he can sense feelings, also Edward can't read our minds. He said something about us concisely blocking our minds" He told me.

"So we are able to block him from reading our minds? Probably has something to do with living with a mind reader for years."

"Could be." He replied

"Was their anything else?" I asked him kind of hoping that he may be found out if they were from the school.

"Only that they all don't seem to want people knowing they go hunting." He said.

Okay that was weird. I was at the point I really wanted to know what was up with something was definitely up with that family, I mean they had at least two people with abilities, a teenage father to a teenager, and an aversion to people knowing they like to hunt.

**Edwards POV**

After Max and Nick punched me and ran off I thought about following them to see just how long Nick was around at lunch because he seemed to show up out of nowhere. I decided not to because it wouldn't change anything and to make matters worse they may never speak to any of us now. Maybe that won't be a bad thing if they avoided us then me and my family could continue living here for a few more years.

Even though I knew it was best if I left them alone I couldn't help wondering why they seemed uneasy and were distrustful of everyone outside of their family. It more than likely had something to do with how they got their powers, and wings. I just had to figure out how to get them to trust me, by this time I had reached my car the only one that was still waiting for me was Bella.

"The others got tired of waiting for you so they ran home." She said as I approached her.

"I got held up" I said simply

"It must have been important for you not to have said anything about being late." She replied.

"Well I went to find Nick to apologize for Jacobs behavior at lunch, when I finally found Him he was making out with Max, so I broke it up and tried to bring them out here to talk but they punched me and ran off."

"I was under the impression they were siblings"

"I think that's what they want, now that I think of it they don't look anything alike so I think the whole thing about them being siblings is a cover." I said to her as we got into my car.

"So what are we going to do about them, with Nick spying on us at lunch its hard to say how much they know about us and we won't know if he is their listening to anyone of our conversations." Bella said to me concerned.

"There's not much that we can do Bells, our best bet is just to keep doing what has worked in the past only be more careful about what we say in public places.

**Fang's POV**

Max, Iggy and I headed home; Max's mom picked the others up so that Max and I could stay with Iggy while he worked on his project. That way he wouldn't be traveling alone, that was one thing Max stayed insistent on no one traveled alone they had to have at least one other Flock member with them. None of us minded though, you never knew when you would need backup.

Especially since I have been experiencing slight paranoia at being watched. No one knew. I didn't tell anyone because I was certain I was just imagining it because we destroyed Itex so who else would be after us, I also didn't want to worry anyone. After supper we were starting our sparing to be ready in case we ever ended up in a fight again.

I won't go into all the boring details of our training but we were all quite rusty it really is a good thing we started training again. I was certain that next time a fight broke out we would be ready.

Right now Iggy and I were out flying I thought I would try to find the Cullens that were hunting to see what the big deal was.

"Can you see anything yet Fang?" Iggy asked me.

"No not yet," I answered we had been flying around for about an hour. Iggy then turned to me

"Do you hear that? Sounds like a large group flying up behind us" Iggy said "they sound about a mile off"

I turned and was stunned behind us was a group of about twenty Flyboys, my first thought was this was going to be a piece of cake twenty flyboys was a joke, then I remembered it was just me and iggy and we were out of practice.

"Well, what is it?" Iggy asked mw impatiently.

"Something I thought we would never see again, flyboys about twenty of them" I told him "do you have any bombs with you" I asked hopefully

"Course I have bombs, never go anywhere without them" he replied.

We charged at them each taking on ten. "Iggy behind you" I yelled he turned quickly and then yelled "duck" I tucked my wings in dropping like a rock before I heard the bomb go of destroying the remaining robots. I heard more coming and turned to look this time there were about forty.

"Heads up there's more coming" I told Iggy

"How many" he asked

About forty

"Bring it on!"

We were doing pretty good. That is until I felt something slam hard into my back, the flyboys that I was fighting left and attacked Iggy I turned to come face to face with Max, but I knew right away that it wasn't my friend this Max had shoulder length dark brown hair, and had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Hey Fang, did you miss me?"

"No" I said "why are you here"

She didn't answer me, instead she kicked me hard in the gut, before I knew what was happening I was being attacked again by flyboys I seen Max 2 holding something that kind of looked like one of Iggys small bombs the flyboys were taking it easy on me fighting just enough to keep me busy I kept an eye on her and watched as she got closer to him, he didn't notice her she then threw the bomb in Iggys direction.

"Iggy duck! I yelled but was too late the bomb exploded five feet in front of him. From where I was the bomb was loud but it was nothing compared to what it would be to Iggy with his sensitive hearing. The last thing I seen was Iggy falling to the ground before my world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or maximum ride.**

**Jaspers POV**

I had just finished disposing of my last kill when I heard a loud explosion in the air above me. I looked up to see that a fight had been going on and now the blond bird boy was falling from the sky, I then seen the large group fly off.

The falling boy crashed to the ground after hitting a few branches from a tree. I rushed over, holding my breath in case he was bleeding. When I reached him he was laying completely still on the ground. I first checked and saw that he had a pulse and was breathing. I then checked him over for physical injuries.

When he had landed his wings were out, and I noticed that he had landed wrong on his left wing: it was twisted at an odd angle behind his back and I was certain that it was broken, and he had several gashes from falling through the tree branches. I decided to call Carlisle so that he could come check him over himself before moving him. I got my phone out and dialed his cell number. He picked up after the first ring.

"_Hello Jasper._"

"Carlisle, I need your help," I said him

"_What's wrong?_" he said

"The boy that was fighting you yesterday has been hurt. I checked him over and I don't think it's a total emergency, but the sooner we can get him some help the better because I think his left wing is broken. He is also bleeding from the fall." I said to him.

"_Okay, but I think it would be best to bring him here to the house for me to check him out so I have the things I may need._" he said.

"I'll call Nessie and Jacob to help bring him to the house"

I then hung up and called Jacob, hopefully he would answer. I stepped away from the blood and took another breath before calling Jacob.

"_Hello_,"

"Jacob can we meet at the car?"

"_Yeah, okay_"

"I need you to hurry though,"

"_What's going on?_"

"I have a bleeding unconscious bird kid that needs medical attention"

"_WHAT!_" he practically yelled

"No it's not like that if I had attacked him he would be dead, he was attacked and fell out of the sky." I explained to him.

"_Can you carry him that far_"

"I think so, if I keep holding my breath around the blood." I had gotten better control over the past few years but it was still difficult for me to be around blood, and I didn't want to push myself to far.

"_I'll meet you at the car_." Jacob said.

After we hung up I took a deep breath before returning to the boy. I bent down and gently lifted him of the ground, after I had him in my arms I ran to where we left the car I got their in a matter of minutes I was there for about a minute before I seen Jacob coming as a wolf with Nessie running beside him.

He went around the car to change into human form so that he could drive.

"Jacob you and Nessie take the kid in the car and I'll run ahead to the house Carlisle is waiting there for him"

"Okay let's go" Jacob said.

I had already put the kid in the car so Jacob got into the driver's seat and Nessie climbed into the back to make certain that he was okay. We then started on our way to the house.

**Iggys POV**

I started coming to and realized that I was I a moving vehicle I sensed someone beside me,

"Fang?" I said my voice showing the slight hint of panic.

"Who's Fang?" a female voice I didn't know asked me.

"Where's Fang? I had no idea where I was and who I was with; I was getting more panicked by the second. I tried to get up into a sitting position.

"Calm down, you got hurt quite bad, and we don't know who Fang is" the girl said as she gently pushed me back down. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Jeff" I said using my fake name that she might know me by because I didn't know if I could trust her and Max needs to make the call about our real names I then that I noticed the pounding headache, sore body and the sharp pain in my left wing. I also realized that I had used Fangs name in my panic when I first woke up.

"Who are you?" I asked her

"My names Renessme and my boyfriend Jacob is driving." She told me.

"Your Edward's sister right?"

"That's right were taking you to my father to get checked out," She said to me "So are you going to tell me who Fang is?"

"He's my Brother; I don't know what happened to him after I fell."

"So he was with you in the fight?"

"Yes."

"My brother seen you fall never mentioned seeing anyone with you, he said that after you started falling the group you were fighting flew off."

That's not good that means that the flyboys most likely took Fang.

"Where here" said Jacob pulling to a stop.

I felt the door open and cold hands reached in to help me out of the car I was then allowed to walk with some needed support to the building that we were stopped at.

They led me into the building and took me to a stool so I could sit without hurting my injured wing. After a minute someone else came into the room. I then felt cold gentle hands checking my wing; he then moved on to check my other wounds. When he had finished he told me the extent of my injuries.

"You have several cuts on your arms and face from the fall but nothing requiring stitches, also when you landed you broke your left wing. I can set the bone and try to put some type of cast or brace on it, and I can clean up the cuts." He said all this in a normal tone like he wasn't the least bit freaked about me having huge wings growing out of my back.

"Do you need to call anyone I have a phone here that you can use" he said as he placed the phone in my hand.

"Thank you" I said not believing how wrong we seemed to be about this family, sure they were a bit odd but so far they haven't tried to hurt us even when Fang started that fight. I dialed the number to our place and waited for one and a half rings before it got answered.

"_H__ello, who is this?_" Asked the person on the other end of the line whose voice I knew to be Angel.

"Hey Ariel its Jeff is Max around" I asked her I decided that even though I found no problem with the people around me they were getting as little info as possible.

"_No she got worried and went to look for you guys, where are you anyways_" she asked me.

"I'm at the Cullen's place can you please get everyone together and meet me at the School. I'll explain everything there." I asked her. I thought that the hospital would be the easiest landmark for the flock to find rather then me trying to give them directions.

"_When do you want to meet_" she asked.

I looked towards the doctor covering the phone.

"How long do you need to set my wing?"

"About fifteen minutes."

I then began talking to angel again.

"Be there in about Forty-five minutes will that be enough time"

"Yup I'll find and tell Max." She said before hanging up the phone.

**Fangs POV**

I had no idea where I was as I came to and I realized that my arms were tied and I had more rope around my chest making it impossible to use my wings and my legs were bound. I started to try to loosen the ropes on my arms.

After a few minutes of struggling with the ropes I heard footsteps approaching the Room, I stopped trying to untie myself just as the door opened flooding the room with bright light blinding me for a moment. When I could see again, standing in front of me where max's clone, and Sam who acted as Max's boyfriend a while back. Guess we were right to have our suspicions about him being an eraser.

"Looks like your finally awake, Sam said with a sneer that reminded me of an eraser grin.

"Looks like you couldn't be trusted after all." I said to him. "What do you want from me? Itex has been destroyed, and I thought that all the experiments that where still around got destroyed"

"We don't want you for anything, let's just say that we came across someone that was very interested in you, and thought you might come in handy" Max's double said.

"Like as a weapon?" I asked.

"Something like that. We weren't even told we just said we could find you." Sam answered. "Don't even think about escaping or we will have to get rough.

With that they left the room plunging it into darkness once again. I resumed trying to get the rope off. After a few minutes I managed to get the ropes tying my wrists and arms loose, after getting those off I untied the rest of the ropes and quietly found my way to the door. I discovered that those idiots had left the door unlocked; it was going to take a lot more than a few ropes to hold me.

I opened the door and took off running down the hall when I reached the door at the end I flung it open unfurling my wings the moment I was out the door I was about to take off when an arm shot out and clothes-lined me. I fell to the ground immediately jumping up into a fighting stance ready to take on my attacker.

I turned staying ready to attack coming face to face with Omega, using my shock to his advantage he punched me full force in the gut causing me to double over in pain. I came back at him with an uppercut punch to his jaw.

I then flew up and dive kicked him sending him flying into the wall behind it, he kicked off the wall and hurled himself at me connecting with a punch to the side of my face then grabbed me and pulled me back to the ground using me to break his fall then started punching my face.

Just as I was about to lose consciousness I saw Sam and Max 2 pull Omega off me. Then was pulled to my feet and drug back to the building and I was too weak to fight back. They pulled me back to the room that I was previously held in.

They then dropped me on the floor and I felt my arms being pulled behind me and felt the cold metal as handcuffs were clamped tightly around my wrists, I was then pulled to sitting against the wall then had my legs tied tightly.

"That should hold you, we warned you not to try to escape" Max 2 said smugly.

**Max's POV**

I was out searching for Fang and Iggy when I heard angel calling for me.

"Max Iggy called he wants us to meet him at the school he has something he wants to talk to us about."

"Alright lets go, where are the others?" I asked her

"Their already there" she told me "we need to hurry come on."

After a few minutes of flying we reached the School where Iggy wanted to meet. The Flock was their well minus Fang and Iggy, Me and angel landed pulling in our wings. Just then a silver Volvo and a large off-road jeep pulled into the parking lot. We all watched as the Cullen's climbed out of the vehicles and then seen Iggy being helped down from the large Jeep he looked awful. Fang wasn't with them.

"Iggy" I said rushing over to him and not caring to bother with fake names. "What happened and where is Fang?" as I led him away from the others

"We got attacked by Flyboys and your clone, I'm sure they took Fang."

"Do you know which way they headed?"

"No, someone used some type of sound bomb on me; my ears are still ringing from it. I got knocked out from the blast and fell out of the sky. Jasper, Jacob, and Renessmee found me and took me to their house so Dr. Cullen could fix me up."

"Do you think we can trust them?" I asked wanting his opinion where he spent more time with them.

"Yes, they are kind of odd but I don't think they want to hurt us I think we need to trust them I have a feeling that they can help us find Fang." He said.

"Okay let's go make a plan to find Fang." I said as I turned back towards the Cullen's and the Flock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or maximum ride. I do own the plot as well as my characters.**

**Renessme's POV**

When my family and i got Jeff to where he was meeting his family they were already there. When Max seen the Jeff's condition she came over and took him aside to find out what happened. After their conversation they went over to where the other members of their family where standing. They talked it over then approached us.

"Will you help us find Fang?" Max asked us. "I have a feeling that if anyone can help us it will be you. From what I can tell you're not exactly human. I also think that if you are going to help us you have the right to know the truth."

"We will help you, and you are right about us not being exactly human. Like you I feel you deserve the truth me and my family are in fact vampires." My grandfather told them.

They all looked at each other and then to us then back at each other, then simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Were not joking, we are honestly vampires, well I'm only half." I told them

"How can you be only half a vampire?" Angel asked me.

"My father was a vampire and my mom was human. After I was born my mom had to be turned into a vampire or she would have died. I explained to her

"Well then at least I was wrong about you all being erasers, now that we are being honest we should introduce ourselves properly. Max said after she had stopped laughing. My name is Max, this is Iggy she said motioning to the blind boy that had been injured, Nudge the young girl that looked African American, Gasman or Gazzy was the youngest boy and Angel was the youngest girl."

The only one missing from their group was the boy we knew as Nick so he must be Fang. He was also according to my dad Max's boyfriend. Now that they had introduced themselves by their actual names it was our turn.

"This is our family Renesmee my granddaughter, her parents Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Roselie, and my husband Carlisle and my name is Esme," Gram said.

"We should ask Jake to get the pack to help, the larger the search group the more area we can cover in a shorter time." I suggested.

"That's a really good idea Nessie." Alice said "It would help though if they didn't make me blind though." She said that last part quite enough that the bird kids didn't hear.

"The pack?" Iggy asked.

"The pack is a group of werewolves and they could come in handy in a fight." Jasper told them. As I called Jake to get him and the pack to meet us here.

"So you guys are vampires and your friends with a pack of werewolves." Iggy then asked.

"Yup that just about sums it up." I told him after hanging up the phone "the pack will be here in a few minutes" I told everyone.

**Nudges POV**

Great this day just keeps getting stranger first we find out that flyboys attacked Fang and Iggy, took Fang, we are standing in front of a large group of vampires, and their friends with a pack of werewolves, what next. But Max seemed okay with them and she's the leader for a reason so I trust her decision about the Cullen's.

After a few minutes a group of eight huge guys and a girl came out of the woods. I noticed the guys where only wearing shorts and sneakers. This group must be the werewolves. They all went and stood with the Cullen's and one of them went and put an arm around Renesmee, I assumed this guy was Jacob. The newcomers introduced themselves; I noticed the guy named Michal was staring at me, when I met his gaze I blushed because he was looking at me like nothing else in the world mattered to him.

**Michal's POV**

We had all been hanging out at the Cullen's house when we got a call from them requesting our help with something and that they wanted us to meet them at Jake's school they wanted our help with something. We all phased and took off through the woods.

After a few minutes we reached the school and I saw the Cullen's and the group of kids they had been fighting with a couple days ago standing in the parking lot. We phased back and then we went and joined the Cullen's.

That's when I felt a slight pull towards the group of people standing just across from us. I looked over at them following the pull then I noticed her, the one I was feeling drawn to as I was looking at her she looked up meeting my eyes and at that moment the only thing in the world that was important to me was her.

I walked over to her not caring what anyone would say and not having a clue what to say to her.

"…um…I…uh…do you…I mean…hi." I said, man I sounded stupid this was a bad idea I probably sound like a total idiot and she won't want anything to do with me.

**Jacobs POV**

In the process of having the situation explained to us I noticed Michal start towards the smaller group, the young African American girl to be exact. When he got over there he started to try to say something but he ended up just stuttering and eventually just got out 'hi'. I think he wanted to say something else but didn't get the chance because Max spoke up just then.

"We really should be heading home my mom will be worried enough as it is. We can make final plans and start searching tomorrow because we won't be able to do much right now." She said to the entire group, I noticed that a couple of the kids with her were about to say something but one look stopped them. After they said goodbye to everyone they took off into the sky.

A few minutes later we decided to head back to the Cullen's place, I noticed that Michal kind of looked down in the dumps and like he was really disappointed with himself.

"What's wrong Michal?"I asked him

"I imprinted on that girl," he said. "And I made a complete fool of myself; I didn't even ask her name, I barely got out the word 'hi'.

Okay that's what was bugging him. "Don't worry about it you can try again tomorrow, just remember this girl is your soul mate you where meant to be together. Once she knows she'll understand why you were nervous. "

"Thanks Jake and your right I just need to remember that I have no reason to be nervous around her." He said.

Sometimes I really feel bad for that guy he gets so worked up about some thing's, it really could have been worse.

**Alice's POV**

My family and I were almost back at our House when I was hit with a vision, I had started to look for Fangs future to try to find a location.

_Fang was sitting alone in a dark windowless room, he was bound hand and foot and looked quite beat up. Suddenly two guys and a girl came in flooding the room with bright light, the girl who appeared to be in charge looked identical to max but had darker hair and a mean look. The two guys went over to fang and roughly stood him up and drug him out of the room. _

Edward who was in the car with me also seen the vision and sped up some so that we could get back to the house to tell the others what I had seen.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is bad I had a bit of a hard time figuring out exactly what should happen with the flock finding out about the Cullen's being vampires and finding out about the wolves. **

**Please Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter but I had to rewrite some of it because it didn't sound right anyway here it is. **

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight or maximum ride**

**Max's POV**

The next day Iggy stayed home with my mom because he wouldn't be able to hide his wing that had been broken. When I got to the school I noticed Alice Cullen waiting for me she looked worried about something.

"I have an idea about who took Fang." Alice said once we reached them.

"What are you talking about we just really met each other last night there's no way that you could have done that much research between then and now." I replied wondering just how much these people knew about us.

"I have my ways, I know Fang is being held by at least three people, but I don't know why or where they are." She said and I got the feeling that she was holding back information.

"Do you know what these three look like?" I asked prodding for information.

"There were two guys and a girl, the strange thing is that the girl looked almost exactly like you but had darker hair and looked really nasty, one of the guys had light brown hair and was heaver set than the girl and a bit shorter, and the other one had chestnut hair all I can tell you about them because that's all I know." When she finished telling me what they looked like I knew that the girl was my clone and I was sure that Omega was with her I wasn't sure about the other guy though. Max 2 and Omega though was not a good combination no matter who they were working for.

**Alice's POV**

While I was telling max about my vision I couldn't help but notice how Max was looking quite worried but also slightly angry. I wondered if she knew who they where, I figured she must have some connection with at least one of them considering the girl could be her twin.

"What's wrong Max?" I asked wanting to help. I don't think she heard me and she was talking quietly to herself.

"I thought she was dead, the last time I seen her was year ago. Why show up now and why would she be working with Omega, he was the schools best hybrid even with his weak eyesight, he would have beaten me if it wasn't for Jeb telling me about it." she was talking low enough that it was obvious that she was talking to herself.

"Max snap out of it." I said shaking her slightly.

"You know a couple of those people don't you. Who are they it might help us find Fang." I said when she had stopped talking to herself.

"Yes I know for sure who two of the people are and we have to get Fang away from them they could kill him without a second thought." She said seriously.

"Who are they?" I asked again.

"The girl that looks like me is a clone made by the place that created me and my Flock, they tried to replace me without my flock knowing but it didn't work. And the guy with light brown hair is the Schools ultimate hybrid he almost beat me in a fight to the death but I won because someone told me he had trouble tracking thing with his eyes so I used that to my advantage and beat him." She explained to me.

"You go get the rest of your Flock and I will get the others." I said to her.

**Edwards POV**

I was talking with Bella when I heard Alice.

"_get the others and meet me outside, Max has already gone to get her flock she's meeting us in fifteen minutes were going to start the search early so we have more time to find Fang."_

"What is it?" Bella asked when I stood up to find the others.

"Alice wants us to all meet her outside to start the search for Fang." I told her as we walked down the hall. Within five minutes we had found everyone and were outside the school waiting for the flock and the pack.

After a few minutes we saw the flock flying towards us, without Iggy. I also heard the pack coming. We met them in the woods so that the wolves could stay hidden and wouldn't have to phase. Alice and Max then told everyone all they knew about who had taken Fang.

**Alice's POV**

We had no starting point for the search only the knowledge that Fang was being held by at least three people and one of them was Max's clone. Max had told us about why they had wings and they were so distrustful of everyone we all understood perfectly and knew that they had an unbreakable bond between them because of all that had happened to them.

Our large group was split into two smaller groups each with a mind reader so that we could keep in contact. The groups were Max, Nudge, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Myself, Michal, Leah, Seth, and Quil. The other group had Gazzy, Angel, Nessie, Jacob, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Imbar, and Embry. We started by searching every unused or abandoned building that we could find. So far we had found nothing.

**Fangs POV**

Sitting alone in a pitch black room you tend to lose track of time. I was really sore from my pounding by Omega and my muscles were getting stiff and cramped from being in the same position for so long. I began thinking about how to get the handcuffs of but came up with nothing.

After a few more minutes the door opened and Max's clone came in with Sam and Omega, they didn't say anything but seemed to know what to do because the guys just walked over and each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me out of the room. When they grabbed my arms and pulled me up I tried getting away from them but got a hard punch to the gut by Sam that knocked the wind out of me. They took me down a couple of halls to a different room that was brightly lit and had a large window in the opposite wall there was a tiny brunette lady waiting there when she looked up at me I noticed she had very dark eyes that seemed to have a slightly red hue.

"Hello Fang," she said to me in a soft musical voice.

I just glared at her.

"My name is Maria," She told me in that same soft musical voice.

Something about her made me want to turn and run like this small woman was something horrible and dangerous.

"You can go now." Maria said to the other three in a tone that said not to mess with her.

The others just dropped me on the floor and left. Maria walked over to me and unlocked the handcuffs.

"I heard you almost escaped on me, luckily Omega was able to catch you. Although from the look of it he was slightly excessive." She said with a chuckle as I untied the rope around my ankles. I stood up warily, never taking my eyes off her.

"But you have no hope of escaping no matter how hard you try." She said

I looked for an escape route. I didn't care what she said I was getting out of here and back to my Flock.

"I need your help with an important matter." She said while walking slowly around me.

"I'll never help you." I spat

"You have no choice in the matter." She said.

She knew nothing about me, there was only one person that could tell me what to do and she wasn't here. There was no way I was helping this woman with anything.

"You have promise as a fighter," she continued, circling and looking me up and down. "And when I get done with you nothing will stop you."

She continued walking around me slowly getting closer; I continued to stand my ground not letting her intimidate me but began getting slightly nervous when she leaned in close and inhaled deeply through her nose.

"You have a very interesting smell, most likely due to the fact you are not completely human." She said, still uncomfortably close. I glared at her from the corner of my eye.

Then before I knew what was happening I felt her teeth puncture the skin of my shoulder. I pushed her away from me just before an intense burning started at the bite mark and began traveling through my bloodstream like liquid fire getting stronger. Before long it felt as if my arm was completely on fire. The last thing I heard was her soft musical laughter echoing through the room, as my world went dark.

**I had a little trouble with the ending of this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Nudge**

Whenever we stopped to rest Michal watched my every move, even when he was a giant wolf. It was a little creepy the way he watched me; he was probably still embarrassed about last night. Max was a little worried. She didn't know for sure whether we could trust any of these people. For some reason I felt drawn to Michal and felt like I could completely trust _him_. I decided that I would try to talk to him the next time he phased back to human.

My chance came when we were heading back home, when he had actually taken his eyes off of me long enough to go get some pants.

Shaking in my boots, I made my way over to where he sat on the ground, watching my every move again. "Hi," I started, feeling kinda silly. "We didn't really have that great of an introduction last night so I thought we could start over. I'm Nudge."

His skin pigment turned a shade darker as the blood-flow to his cheeks increased. He was _blushing_! "I'm Michal. Uh…sorry about last night… I kind of made a fool out of myself and I was worried about how you took it."

I felt the rush of blood to my cheeks as well. "It's fine, but why were you so nervous? You looked like you really wanted to talk to me but completely lost your nerve when you came over."

"I did, but your right I lost my nerve. I don't know what happened," he admitted sheepishly.

Smiling uncontrollably, I plopped on the ground beside him—_trying _to seem casual. "Well what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself and have a chance to get to know you better. It kind of sounds weird but I really want to know more about you."

"I don't even know you," I said wondering why he was so interested in me. "But you really seem to…you know, _like_ me, and no cute guy's ever been into me, you know?" Then, realizing what I had just said, I averted my eyes with embarrassment. My entire face burned and I felt sweat form at my temples. "Not to say you're cute or anything—" My eyes widened and I whipped to face him again, noticing his fallen expression. "No! That came out totally wrong! I mean, you're, like, the hottest guy I've ever seen!" More burning, more sweat, more embarrassment. "Er, no, I mean—" Finally, giving up, I sighed. "I'll shut up now," I muttered, burying my face in my knees.

"I don't want you to hide from me," he said as he moved in front of me and gently lifted my chin so that I was once again looking at him. "And you have no reason to shut up. I like talking to you."

"Why though? I mean you must have someone else that would be way better to hang out with then me. I'm not even that interesting."

"I guess it would seem that way to someone who didn't know," he said, seeming like he wanted to say a lot more but didn't quite know how to. "And I find you very interesting."

"Someone who didn't know what?" I asked hoping he would tell me. I had a feeling that whatever he was avoiding telling me was connected to why he always seemed to be watching me and why I felt drawn to him.

Before he had a chance to reply to my question Max walked over.

"Nudge can I talk to you for a minute,"

"Sure," I said before turning towards Michal. "I'll be right back. I'm still expecting an answer." I turned to follow Max away.

After we had walked far enough away so as not to be overheard Max stopped and turned to face me.

"So, what's with you and that guy?" she asked referring to Michal

"I really don't know. I was just trying to find out the answer that question. He's been watching me all day…Now that I think of it he looks at me the way Jacob always looks at Renesmee." I said trying to piece it together but having no luck.

"So you have no idea why he keeps staring at you like that."

"I don't but I think he was going to tell me before you interrupted."

"I don't want you hanging out with him. We don't know anything about him and I don't like how he's been watching you."

"Yes _mom_," I said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone young lady"

"I don't care what you say I am going over their to finish my conversation and you can't stop me." With that I turned on my heel and stormed back over to Michal sitting back down beside him.

"What was that all about?" he asked me

"Oh Max is just being paranoid. She doesn't want me talking to you for some reason. I don't care though she can't rule every thing in my life. She needs to let me make my own choices sometimes."

"Won't she be mad that you are talking to me when she doesn't want you to?"

"She'll get over it, I'm not a baby anymore and she can't treat me like one. So to repeat my earlier question, someone who doesn't know what?"

"You see since I'm a werewolf…" he started then looked over to where the other wolves sat glancing at us and snickering. " Um…you know what never mind." He said getting up quickly and starting over to them the last thing I heard him say was "idiot". How could I have been so stupid I should have followed Max's advice. I got up and walked back to where some of my flock was.

**Iggy's POV**

Were where they? The flock had been gone all day. They're never gone this long. I bet they took off searching for Fang without me. Maybe they got caught… No, they're too smart for that and I don't think it was the school that attacked us. Max's mom got home hours ago but she hadn't seen them. She told me not to worry because they can take care of themselves. It didn't make me feel better and as the hours went by I got more concerned. I don't care if my wing isn't fully healed tomorrow; I'm _not_ being left behind again.

"Ms. Martinez," I called.

"What is it Iggy?" she said as she walked into the room I shared with Gazzy.

"Have you heard from the flock yet? I'm really starting to worry that something happened."

"No I haven't heard from them, but I'm sure they'll be back soon. By the way, how's your wing?"

"Better. I think I'll be good as new tomorrow."

"You guys and your quick healing," she said jokingly hiding her worry. "Well you really should get some rest; you've had a rough couple days."

"Alright. I guess me being up worrying won't solve anything anyway."

"There shouldn't be anything to worry about anyway they are all able to take care of themselves."

She then left me alone but I knew that neither of us would get any sleep until the flock was home safe.

Another couple hours passed before I finally heard my flock trying to sneak back into the house being as quiet as possible. Suddenly I heard a yelp coupled with a cry of pain and a thump. So much for sneaking in; they where going to hear it now.

"OUCH, watch it." I heard Total say loud enough to wake the whole house.

"Sorry Total, I didn't see you there." Angel said

After that I decided to get up and go downstairs. I wanted to get an update about the search, find out if they knew anything more. I also heard Max's mom and Ella get up and head downstairs.

"Max where were you, do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Ms. Martinez started sternly but before she was able to continue she started crying. "I thought that the school got you four again, I don't know what I would have done if that happened." She said as I heard the shuffling of feet and wrinkling of clothing and assumed that she had moved closer and pulled Max into a hug.

"I didn't want to worry you but I found out that Max 2 and Omega are at least partly responsible for Fangs disappearance. I had to look; I can't stand him being gone." Max replied sounding on the verge of tears herself.

"Do you think that he's at one of the school's?" I asked wanting to get more information. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault that he was taken. If I had been paying more attention I would have heard our attackers in enough time we may have both got away, at least stood a chance in the fight.

"No, I don't think that Itex has anything to do with this. I have a feeling that Fang was wanted for something else I just don't know what that is or why they took him." Max answered.

"We will find him Max as long as we don't give up on him we'll get him back." I said wanting to make her feel better. But I knew it wouldn't help.

We all felt lost without Fang.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride or Twilight**

**Alice's POV**

We searched for hours the next day with still no results, but then again we didn't know what to look for. All we knew for certain was a couple of really nasty characters had Fang. And even that could change. Iggy had wanted to join us but Max convinced him to let himself heal one more day.

"Alice," Bella said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you think that they will find him?" she asked quietly so only I would hear.

"I believe they will they won't stop until they do."

"Then I think we should keep doing everything we can to help, they could use all the help they can get."

"I agree but I haven't been able to see anything else."

"Keep at it I'm sure you will find something"

With that she left me and ran off somewhere. I then focused all my thoughts on finding Fang. It didn't take long this time, after a couple minutes I was surrounded by a vision.

_Fang was standing back to me in a lit room looking out a window. I heard the door behind us open. I turned to see Maria enter the room._

"_I see you didn't try to run off this time" Maria said_

"_There's nowhere for me to run to." He turned to face her. I was shocked to see that his features where more defined and that his eyes where the blood red of a newborn Vampire. "A monster like me doesn't have anywhere to go." _

"_Their weak, forget about them. You don't need them." As she said this she walked up to him touching his arm lightly "and you have me now." _

_He pulled her closer. "Yeah I have you." He said softly as he leaned closer kissing her. _

"_I brought you something." she whispered in his ear. I then heard the snapping of fingers followed shortly by the struggling of feet. I turned to face the door as it opened revealing Iggy struggling between a couple of vampires I had never seen before. Fang let go of Maria and walked up to Iggy. _

"_Look who we have here one of the weak ones." As he said this, Iggy stopped trying to break the vampires grip for a moment. He looked absolutely terrified. _

"_Fang?" _

_After he said this he was forcefully shoved into Fang who grabbed his arm tightly to keep him from running._

"_What happened to you?" _

"_Do you know how long I held out waiting for you to rescue me" he said with no emotion. "I waited for weeks but no one came. Maria made me strong; I have no more need to be in that pathetic little flock of yours." He said letting go of Iggy's arm._

"_How could you say that, we never stopped looking for you we never gave up that we would find you because the flock isn't the same without you. As he said this he tried to shake Fang out of it. He froze taking a couple steps back. "Why don't I hear your heart beat?"_

"_I already told you I'm stronger now," he said advancing with a murderous gleam in his blood red eyes "And I don't need you."_

I came out of my vision with a start looking over at Edward who looked about to say something. "_Don't say a word I don't want Max knowing the end of that vision." _He closed his mouth showing he would keep quiet.

"This is not good." I said which of course got everyone coming over to where I was, except Edward and Jasper because they where already with me.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"I had another vision of Fang." I told her.

"Did you see anything to help us find him" Jacob asked

"No but I do know who's responsible for his disappearance. In my vision he was standing alone looking out the window. Then I heard a door open and a woman said 'I see you didn't try to run off this time.' I found the voice familiar but for some reason couldn't place it. Then said 'a monster like me doesn't have anywhere to go' as he turned I seen that he had recently been changed."

"Changed into what?" Max demanded

"A vampire."

"What how is this possible," she said " Fang was taken by my clone not some Monster out of a fiction Novel." She was practicly yelling now

"Max calm down, we don't even know if this if really going to happen. The futer isn't set in stone the slightest change could effect the whole future.

"whose responsible for this?" Max demanded still very upset and angry about the vision.

"It was a vampire by the name of Maria." I said. It had to come out eventually and theirs no time like the present.

I then looked over at my husband. He looked like he was very deep in thought, but I also sensed sadness. This was probably bringing back a lot of old memories for him

"Well then all we need to do is track down this Maria and make her tell us where Fang is." Nudge said.

"Nudge, it won't be that easy we have no idea where she could be hiding or if she's even in this area." Edward told her.

"I agree with Nudge," Jasper spoke up. "We have to stop her; if she's making newborns again she must be planning something."

"Do you think you would be able to track her down?" I asked him knowing he had the best chance out of any of us of finding her.

"If I can pick up her scent it shouldn't take long, but she is very skilled at not being found."

"So, this vampire Maria who exactly is she" Imbar asked. I hadn't thought about the wolves not knowing Jaspers past. But before I could answer Jasper started.

"Maria is a Vampire who created and trained newborn vampires as soldiers to fight in vampire wars." He told him.

"How do you know so much about her," Max asked. She then continued "You seem to be the expert in all things Maria."

"That's because she's the vampire who changed me, I then was a part of her army for decades."

"So, you where a soldier? Angel asked.

"Yeah I was, and I'm not proud of the things I've done.

"Is that how you got all your scars?"

"You guys can see those"

"Yup, we can see them quite well as long as we are close; because they are almost the same paleness of your skin they blend in really well."

"Guys its really good you to are getting to know each other but we need to get moving." I said, I could tell this conversation would be long if I didn't stop them. "We should split up."

"Wolves go left Vampires to the right and we'll take the sky. Meet back here at sunset." Max said.

The three groups took off into their designated search areas.

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my shoulder, whatever that woman did to me must have worn of. I had never felt pain like that before in my life. Just then the door opened and Maria walked in carrying a plate of food, the first I had seen since being brought here. I wanted to jump up and grab it from her but I knew though that doing that wouldn't help my situation

"Good morning Fang," she said, sounding sickeningly chipper. "Hungry? I brought you some food." She said giving me the plate.

I just glared at her.

"You don't want it?" she said taking the plate back, and turned back towards the door.

"Leave it." I said giving in.

"Now, now Fang just because you're my prisoner doesn't mean you can forget your manners." She said.

"You don't deserve my manners." I snapped back at her.

"Fine, but without them theirs no food." Was her reply as she continued leaving the room.

"Please." I said putting as much dislike into it as I could, not wanting to give in but knowing there was no way for me to escape without my strength. For that I needed food.

"That's better," she said bringing the food over and handing me the plate.

The food looked really good, but when I took a bite I almost chocked it was worse then Max's cooking and hers was pretty bad.

"You know their never going to find you; I wouldn't be surprised if they stopped looking for you already."

"That will never happen, and when they find this place you better watch your back." I said to her menacingly.

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed and read my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Angels POV

When we met together at sunset I noticed that Michal was still watching nudge but didn't look like he was going to talk to her so I decided to snoop a little and try to figure out what was going on. when I read his mind the only thoughts he had where about nudge and how he wanted to protect her. Which was weird because Nudge thought that he said she was an idiot the last time they talked. then I caught something from him about "imprinting" so I decided that I needed to convince Nudge to give him another chance without telling her everything I got from reading Michal's mind because it wasn't my place to tell her about the imprinting which I knew all about from Jacob and Nessie's minds.

"Hey Nudge, come here for a minute" I called.  
"What?" she asked "You need to go talk to Michal, he's been over there staring at you pretty much the whole time we've been here."  
"I have no interest in talking to him, last time that we talked he just walked away and I heard him call me an idiot."  
"I think you misunderstood him when you heard that, especially since you had just been talking to max and she probably told you to stay away, right?"  
" Max did tell me that she didn't like how he had been watching me since we met, do you really think I heard him wrong?"  
"just go talk to him, tell him why you have been ignoring him and give him a chance trust me"  
"Oh, alright only because its obvious you know something because you've probably read his mind."she said as she stood up and started over to where Michal was.

Nudge POV

I had no idea what to expect when Angel called me over but the last thing I thought she would do was tell me to go talk to Michal but she must have heard something about me when she read his mind so I figured i should go talk to him because when angel gets something in her head she is stubborn about it.

A/N: I know this is shorter then my other chapters I wanted to get one done and posted and i hope to have a longer one next update, sorry about the huge wait but I have always planed on finishing. Thank you all who have stuck with my story.


End file.
